Finally
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: It's Valentine's Day again and Blaine tells Kurt he wants to win the heart of a very special someone...Kurt is mostly just clueless...Will there be a happy Valentine's day for the both of them? Slightly fluffy future!Klaine Valentine's Day one shot ;D


**Finally**

**A.N.: **Yeah…so apparently this is what happens when it's Valentine's Day and I should actually be studying for maths (of all things) I just couldn't get this out of my head…what can I say...?

This is the first Klaine fanfic I actually dared to post so please be kind. I absolutely love this pairing ;D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee and I don't pretend to…I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox ;D ANd with someone else's toys too...The song of doesn't belong to me either...it belongs to Westlife...I think :D

**Story Notes:** It's very…fluffy…I guess…? :D Rated T because I'm paranoid. PWP...mostly just a fluffy little future Valentine's Day Fic…

Enjoy 33

* * *

Kurt was sitting at a table at the Breadsticks with some of his New Di friends. They had just finished their first performance at his second annual Lonely Hearts event and were now relaxing a little, leaving it up to some others to try their luck with singing.

There were quite a few people there and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, but Kurt did not even really notice. Sure he loved being around his friends and admittedly things had been going great at McKinley since he had returned last year and they had won regionals and claimed the second place in nationals.

But right now he really, really missed Blaine. A lot. Right before Blaine had moved off to New York to college they had kissed, but they had never really put a name to their relationship. They had continued their close friendship and both of them had been seeing others in their time apart, but none of their relationships had lasted long.

And as far as Kurt was concerned he had never taken his to the 3rd base. He knew it was hopeless, because although he and Blaine hardly ever saw each other in person lately they still talked every day and had kept up a 20 texts per day routine, and the brunette just knew he still was completely in love with the ex-warbler.

3 days ago Blaine had told him that he planned on finally seeing someone very special to him on Valentine's Day and they hadn't even talked since, much less kept up their texting routine. He sighed deeply. Of course he wanted Blaine to be happy but it was till painful to lose him.

And that wasn't the only problem. All the problems with love aside he simply missed his best friend Blaine. And he was afraid that he'd lose him too if Blaine fell head over heels for someone else and started spending more time with them and less time with the miserable little soprano.

And now sitting here he scolded himself for expecting his friend to pine over him like he did. He felt even more pathetic about it than usual. Lost in his own little miserable world he didn't even notice when someone walked up onto the stage which had all of his friends staring.

"Hey…Kurt…could you please look at me? I really don't think I can get my courage up if you keep sitting there pretending I'm not here."

Kurt's head snapped up and he couldn't help but stare at the familiar figure standing on the stage right in front of him with a broad smile.

"Come on, get up here, I need your help." Blaine continued extending his hand towards Kurt.

Said mentally gobsmacked himself and got up, unnecessarily rearranging his attire to hide the crimson blush that he knew was showing on his porcelain face. Blaine looked absolutely gorgeous in his street clothes. He shook his head again and walked towards Blaine, taking the proffered hand.

"Blaine." He whispered urgently "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with 'a very special someone'?"

Blaine chuckled softly in response.

"Yeah, I'm working on that. I'm hoping to go out of here with the most gorgeous and amazing boy I have ever met."

"Oh." Was Kurt's flat response, carefully keeping the pain out of his voice as he scanned the crowd for the subject of Blaine's admiration.

"Yeah…I kind of want to serenade him. I mean…I know I haven't been overly successful with that, but he really loves music, he is a great singer himself and I think he likes my voice…and…" he broke off slightly blushing.

"Umm…ok?" Kurt said "one though…what do you need me for?"

Blaine shot him an incredulous look at that, before he gathered himself and answered.

"Well…you're my courage Kurt…without you I cou…" again he stopped midsentence "Just please?"

Kurt sighed and squeezed his hand assuringly.

"So…I take it he's here?" the brunette asked, looking around in the room.

"Yeah…yeah he is…he's the only reason I came here." Blaine replied.

"Oh…" Kurt flinched internally. That stung. But he hadn't been practicing his acting skills for nothing. He smiled.

"Well then let's get this party started. I'm sure he'll fall heads over heels for you…That guy would have to be an complete idiot to turn someone as amazing as you down."

At that moment he cursed his usually pale complexion which made every blush so openly evident.

But Blaine just shot him a blazing smile.

"Thanks."

And then he started to sing and Kurt attempted to leave the stage, but Blaine didn't let go of his hand. The brunette shot him a puzzled, borderline panicked look. But as he saw the look in Blaine's eyes he just squeezed his hand encouragingly and stayed, which caused the raven to smile widely.

To Kurt's utter confusion Blaine didn't take his eyes off him as he started to sing.

_Day after day_

_Time passed away_

_And I just can't get you off my mind_

_Nobody knows, I hide it inside_

_I keep on searching but I can't find_

_The courage to show to letting you know_

_I've never felt so much love before_

Kurt was stuck somewhere between 'Westlife, really?' and being completely flustered because Blaine never even once looked away from his face, almost as if he was singing to him, but that wasn't possible. Kurt tried to clear his head, he really didn't want to get his hopes up just to get them smashed again. They were just friends nothing more and especially nothing less.

_And once again I'm thinking about_

_Taking the easy way out_

_But if I let you go I will never know_

_What my life would be holding you close to me_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_How will I know_

_If I let you go?_

The small soprano averted his eyes to search the crowd for anyone who looked like he was the one Blaine was serenading. He didn't found anyone though. All he saw were people staring at them with a strange expression on their faces which he couldn't read.

_Night after night I hear myself say_

_Why can't this feeling just fade away_

_There's no one like you_

_You speak to my heart_

_It's such a shame_

_we're worlds apart_

_I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose_

_But sooner or later I gotta choose._

He returned his eyes to Blaine's face and he was somewhat poleaxed by the odd expression the older boy was wearing.

_And once again I'm thinking about_

_Taking the easy way out_

_But if I let you go I will never know_

_What my life would be holding you close to me_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_How will I know_

_If I let you go?_

_And once again I'm thinking about_

_Taking the easy way out_

_But if I let you go I will never know_

_What my life would be holding you close to me_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_How will I know_

_If I let you go?_

Blaine ended the song, still not taking his eyes off Kurt. Kurt looked around in the room, trying to find the amazing boy Blaine had been talking about. Suddenly he saw Mercedes rolling her eyes at him and Puck, Sam and the other boys nearly falling off their chairs with laughter while Finn frowned and the other girls looked like they didn't know if they should laugh or cry.

"Kurt…" Blaine almost shrieked "Would you please stop?"

Kurt turned around "Blaine wha…" he stopped as he saw the serious look on Blaine's face.

"Kurt…this is useless. Honestly, you are amazing, but damn it do you have any idea how oblivious you are? I mean I came in here telling you that I came all the way here to be with a special someone, and only for that reason…who could I be talking about then huh?"

Silence, then Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly. "Erm…I don't know."

"Oh please come on. You are the only person I'd ever do this for Kurt. I've been trying to tell you that I love for the past 8 months, but you just never caught up on it and I always chickened out because if I'm honest I was so scared of messing up because I really care about you a lot and I'd rather just be your friend than to lose you, but now it's Valentine's Day again and I was so scared that you would find someone who could actually bring up the courage to tell you how awesome you…"

He was cut off mid rambling by the feeling of soft lips pressed against his. Blaine immediately brought his arms around the slender frame in front of him, deepening the kiss.

All too soon Kurt broke the kiss and Blaine almost whined at the loss of contact, but when Kurt spoke he was appeased immediately.

"I love you too, you know?" Kurt said lowly "Have since I saw you for the first time and all the things that happened have not lessened that love, if anything it only became stronger the more I got to know you…because I do not only love you in a boyfriend way, but you also are my best friend. I don't really think that I could make it if I ever lost you…"

"Never…" Blaine promised, and both of them realized they meant it.

They would have probably continued with their lovesick prattle, but they were interrupted by Puck and Mercedes who yelled something along the lines of "Get a room you two!" and "Finally I thought you two would never come around!"

The two blushing boys stepped off the stage and walked towards their cheering friends hand in hand. Right before they reached them Blaine stopped to whisper something into Kurt's ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day love."

Both of them smiled and as they sat down together, they completely agreed that this was the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

**End Notes: **So...just reuploading now that my beta checked it for mistakes...I hope we cleared them all out :D Any remaining mistakes belong solely to me :D ha ;D lok at that I do own something after all :D

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review and tell me what you think 33


End file.
